Wyverian
Wy Archer.jpg|Wyverian Archer Wy Close.jpg|Wyverian Close Wyverian Classes: Any class Type Wyverians are dragon creatures Size Wyverians are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Base Speed Wyverians have a base speed of 30 feet. Wyverians have a fly speed of 30 feet (clumsy) Languages Wyverians begin play speaking Common and Draconic. Wyverians with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following bonus languages: Lizardfolk, Orc, and Goblin. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Slapping Tail Wyverians have a natural tail attack. This is a secondary attack that deals d6 damage. Darkvision Wyverians have darkvision and so can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Low-Light Vision Wyverians can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Dragonkin Immunities Wyverians are immune to magic sleep effects and paralysis effects. Dragon Skilled Wyverians gain 2 extra skill points per level. Choose any two of the following. They are considered class skills for the wyvarian: Appraise, Bluff, Climb, Craft, Diplomacy, Fly, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge (all), Linguistics, Perception, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Stealth, Survival, Swim, and Use Magic Device. Alternate Racial Traits: Acute Darkvision: Some wyvarians have exceptionally sharp darkvision, gaining darkvision out to 90 feet. This racial trait replaces low-light vision. Goldhunter: Wyverians with this racial trait can smell the sweet taste of treasure in the air. They have the scent ability. This racial trait replaces the darkvision and low-light vision traits. Hoardwatcher: Wyverians with this racial trait gain blindsense out to 30 feet. This replaces the darkvision and low-light vision traits. Kobold Kin: Some wyverians favor their kobold heritage. They qualify for any feat that has the kobold prerequisite. These wyverians gain a +2 racial bonus on Craft (trapmaking), Perception, Stealth and Profession (miner) checks. This racial trait replaces low-light vision. Poison Gland: Your wyvern heritage formed a poison gland in your tail. 3/day, you can inject this venom on a successful tail attack. Wyverian Venom: Injury; save Fort DC 10 + ½ your level + con modifier; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1 Con; cure 1 save. This racial trait replaces darkvision. Spawn of the Destroyer: Wyverians with this ability can trace their bloodline back to Jirak of the Flames. Like their ancient sire they are very fond of fire, and they are treated as +1 level higher when casting spells with the fire descriptor, using granted powers of the Fire domain, using bloodline powers of the fire elemental bloodline, and using the revelations of the oracle’s flame mystery. This trait does not give early access to level-based powers; it only affects powers that they could already use without this trait. Wyverians with a Charisma score of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—dancing lights, flare, prestidigitation, produce flame. The caster level for these spell-like abilities is equal to the wyverian’s level. This replaces the slapping tail trait. Stormchild: Wyverians with this ability can trace their bloodline back to blessed Dohinin. They gain fast healing 2 for 1 minute anytime they take electricity damage. Wyverians can heal up to 2 hit points per level per day with this ability, after which it ceases to function. This replaces the slapping tail trait. Walker: Your wings are weaker than most wyverians, but you can still use them for a few tricks. Wyverians with this trait take no damage from falling (as if subject to a constant non-magical feather fall spell). While in midair, wyverians with this trait can move up to 5 feet in any horizontal direction for every 1 foot they fall, at a speed of 60 feet per round. You cannot gain height with these wings alone. If subjected to a strong wind or any other effect that causes a creature with gliding wings to rise, you can take advantage of the updraft to increase the distance you can glide. Wyverians with this trait also gain a +10 foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. This racial trait replaces the flight trait. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Race Category:RP Category:Suli